


Sugar Daddy For Me

by StarWarsMomma



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But so does Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren has a temper, Kylo is rich of course, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Kenobi, Rey is poor, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Strong Rey (Star Wars), Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsMomma/pseuds/StarWarsMomma
Summary: Rey has become desperate. She is finishing up her studies and isn't making enough at her day job to make ends meet. She never thought she would sink this low but sometimes a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This inspiration for this came from a real life experience. I was visiting my best friend from College and I asked her how she met her boyfriend. I was really shocked when she told me she met him on a Sugar Daddy site, because when we knew each other she was a goody goody Mormon girl. But hey, who am I to judge. I got engaged after knowing my husband for two weeks.

_Too bad you can’t have a sugar daddy_.

Rey had to look over the text four times before she understood it. Rose. She would think of that.

This was the third time in the past two weeks that she had to decline going out with Rose because she had no money. It’s not that she was lazy by any means. It’s the fact that she didn’t make enough at her minimum wage job while going to her last semester of college. She had found the cheapest studio apartment in the city that was somewhat close to the college so she could walk, but she was still always living off pasta, selling her plasma, picking up babysitting jobs and always at least $150 short on her rent. Luckily her landlady, Maz, was an understanding little old lady and would let that small amount slide. Rey always felt awful that she couldn’t pay her everything she was suppose too.

_Sugar Daddy_. Rey scoffed. Even if she wanted too, where would she even find one? She couldn’t exactly ask around for one…but Google is a wonderful thing…

_There is no shame in at least looking. I don’t have to do anything._

  
Rey pulled up internet explorer on her old laptop that she got from a pawn shop a few years ago. She typed sugar daddy website into the Google search. She looked through a few of the searches before clicking a site called sugar daddy for me.

She felt dirty just looking through all the pictures of men. There were so many that were old men! Some looked a bit younger but still at least 20 years older then her. I guess they would have to have a steady income, or they couldn’t be sugar daddys. Rey realized. So many of these men were married…or going through a divorce. Rey was not about that. That was just too messy and asking for trouble.

_What’s the harm in creating a profile? Then they can contact me if they are interested. I can put that I don’t want married men…_

  
Rey clicked on Create a Profile. Rey didn’t want to use her real name. She figured a common name would be best. She put her name as Anne and her last name as Lamb.  
Anne Lamb.

  
_No…who would name their child that? That’s just cruel._

She changed the last name to another common last name. Smith. Anne Smith. Much better.

Profile Picture.

  
_Yeah, I guess they will want to see what I look like. That makes sense_.

  
She attached the one professional picture she had. She had helped the Theater department at school with some set construction and they had a photographer come in and take headshots of everyone for the program. She was impressed how good she looked in the photo. She normally didn’t like how she looked in pictures. She thought she was too thin and nothing special to look at, but in this picture, she looked, well, beautiful. She was smiling just enough so you could see her dimples and she had put a bit of make up on and her hair out of her normal buns and framing her face.  
She continued you filling out the profile information. She made sure to put that she wasn’t interested in married men. She put her preferred age from 30-50. That way she wasn’t getting super old men.

_Rate?_ Rey hadn’t even thought about that. _How much is my time worth?_

“Hmmmm, that’s a hard question,” Rey saidout loud.

_Should I look at other people’s rates?_

In the end she just put $100-$300. Then she could at least pay all her rent and she would only have to do this once a month.

She took a deep breath and clicked Create Profile. Now I wait. Suddenly, she became really nervous and found it hard to get to sleep that night.

****  
“I don’t understand why I need to be there,” Kylo yelled at his partner.

  
“You are a fucking partner in this law firm! Why wouldn’t you be there?!” His partner yelled back.

That was something all their employees and even clients could agree on. Kylo and Hux and equal tempers. If one of them lost his temper the other also did. Hux could keep his more in check in front of clients but when alone or just in front of employees, he would lose it.

 

The two young lawyers had been made partners in the famous Snoke Firm after the founder had unexpectantly died six months ago. In Snoke’s will he gave the firm to the young lawyers because he saw them as sons. They had helped him grow the firm and got him the biggest cases around the country. The media often called the firm “Snakes Firm” and that didn’t bother Snoke one bit.

 

The fact that his firm was on the mainstream media was all that mattered. His only condition was they had to work together. They couldn’t split the firm (like the two wanted to do), if they did that then they would lose everything, and the firm would go to the next person in line. So, they decided since they worked so hard to make the firm successful they would stay together and learn to work together.

Kylo couldn’t stand all the social engagements that was required of him. He didn’t enjoy getting dressed to the nines and talking with people. He would rather be stuck in his office working on cases or a home watching his history documentaries.

“Ren, we agreed when we took over the firm that we would do these things together. I don’t like these things either, but it’s good publicity and we are going to need some good media before we announce that we will be defending that campus rape case, because you and I both know that the media is going to have hay day with that.” Hux lowered his voice so that only Kylo could hear him.

“A date probably would help in these situations,” Hux added.

“Don’t you start! I don’t have time to get a date. This thing is tonight; besides you know I don’t have time to date.” Kylo huffed.

“We have the same amount of time and I have a steady girlfriend,” Hux pointed out.

“Who?”

“Phasma!”

“Your assistant? Is that still going on?”

“Yes! We’ve been dating for over a year.”

“Well, good for you. I don’t feel the need to have someone constantly in my business and wanting attention that I can’t give them. It would be easier to have a cat,” Kylo said running his fingers through is dark, thick, jaw length hair.

“Fine Kylo, forget about the date. But you will be there tonight,” Hux said throwing up his arms in defeat and walked out of Kylo’s office.

Hux pulled out his phone and clicked on his favorites and called Phasma.

“Yes sir? What can I do?”

“Phas, could you find a date for Kylo for the event tonight? I don’t care how you do it, just do it.”

“Yes sir. What’s the, um, budget?”

“I don’t care, just get a pretty girl,”

“Are we sure that he likes girls?” Phasma said after a long pause.

That stopped Hux right in his tracks.  
“Um, well, I…I think so? Yes. Get a girl. If he isn’t interested, then next time we will try a man.”

“Yes sir. Is this now apart of my job then?”

“It might be.” Hux replied and hung up.

Kylo was going to be the death of him.

****  
Rey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket towards the end of her last class. She only had one class on Fridays and it was over at 11am. She waited until they had been dismissed before she took it out to check it.

She had an email from the Sugar Daddy site.

Her heart stopped. That was quick…not even 12 hours. Rey thought it would at least be a couple days before she got anything, if ever.  
She left the classroom and went into the closest bathroom she could find and locked herself in a stall. She took a deep breathe and opened the email.

_Dear Ms. Smith,_

_I am contacting you on behalf of my employer. His business partner Mr. Ren, is in desperate need of a date for a mandatary social event for this evening. He is within the age range that you ‘prefer’ and is not married or attached to anyone. He is good looking but has a nasty temper on him. I am aware that this is very short notice and would be willing to pay for attire for tonight as well as double your asking rate, let’s say an even $600. I could pay you half now and half when the event is over._   
_Please let me know if you are available for this evening._

_Sincerely,_   
_Ms. Phasma Chrome_

“No fucking way!” Rey shouted, forgetting that she was in a bathroom stall.  
She didn’t work tonight and didn’t have any plans. It had been ages since she had gotten dressed up and gone out. $600 for an evening with a temperamental man…sounded like every other date she had ever been on, so why the hell not! From the sound of it, it didn’t seem like she would be expected to have sex with the guy so it’s easy money. She hit reply.

_Dear Ms. Chrome,_

  
_I would be more than happy to help you out tonight. The price you mentioned works for me. Please let me know when and where to meet Mr. Ren and I will be there._

  
_Thank you,_   
_Anne Smith_

She hit send and then walked out of the stall and started her way home with a slight spring in her step and the taste of a steak in her mouth.

****  
Rey and Phasma had emailed back and forth for an hour figuring out the details for that evening. Around 1pm there was a knock at Rey’s door and a delivery of a gorgeous floor length teal dress with silver heels and a silver mask. The note read that the event tonight would be starting at 7pm and that she would be picked up at 6:00, attached was $300 cash. The event tonight was a charity masquerade.

Rey tried on the dress and gasped when she looked in the mirror. She hadn’t felt more like a princess in her life. She knew that she would need to use some of the money to get her hair done and possibly her make up done. She didn’t feel like she had the knowledge to make herself as beautiful as she should be tonight. But first she would stop at her favorite diner and eat that steak that she had been daydreaming about.

****  
Around 5:45 Rey was a bundle of nerves. She had enjoyed her afternoon out getting her hair cut and done, going to get a free make over at the mall (because she didn’t want to spend all her money) and then finally going home and getting dressed. She didn’t recognize herself in the mirror when she was ready. The mask went over her eyes so the only part of her face that you could see was from her nose down. She smiled as she continued to stare at her reflection. Even if tonight turned out horrible, she knew she looked and felt wonderful in this moment.

****  
“Where are we going?” Kylo asked sitting in the back of the rented limo with Hux and Phasma.

He had his all black tux with a black mask that looked straight out of from The Phantom of the Opera with his black hair slicked back.

“You’ll see, and I ask you to please be on your best behavior tonight okay?” Hux replied.

The redheaded also had his hair slicked back but was in a light grey tux with a plain gold mask. Phasma was dressed in a long form fitting gold gown with a grey mask. It was obvious that they were matching on purpose and that annoyed Kylo.  
The limo stopped in front of rough looking apartment building. The driver got out and went inside the building.

“Was it required for the driver to have a date?” Kylo asked.

“Ha Ha. Aren’t you charming,” Hux said.

The driver then came out of the building escorting a woman that Kylo had never seen before. He opened the door and she got in the back of the limo.

“Thank you very much,” She said the driver. She looked around at the people in the limo smiled “Hello.”

“Hello Anne. It is so nice to see you. I’m Phasma and this is my boyfriend Hux and here is our friend Kylo Ren,” Phasma said with a kind smile.

“How do you do,” Hux said while Kylo grunted a greeting.

“Kylo? I would like you to meet Anne Smith. Your date for the evening.”

Kylo looked at Phasma and then at Hux.

“MY WHAT?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! This took me a lot longer to get to then I wanted. I posted chapter 1 right before I opened show and I have been crazy busy, and then my kids got sick and I just haven't had the time to sit and write. But happy Monday! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the love and the Kudos! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please comment! I love hearing everyone's reaction!

Chapter Two 

“Your date. You said you didn’t have time to find one, so I got one for you.” Hux explained with a smirk on his face. 

“Wow. Just wow.” Kylo said shaking his head.

“Anne, thank you for coming tonight. You have no idea how much you are helping us,” Hux looked across at Rey.

“It’s my pleasure.” Rey gave a shy smile. 

The rest of the short ride was awkward. Phasma made small talk with this Rey, while Kylo gave death glares at Hux.

“Kylo,” Hux quietly said as he leaned forward toward Kylo. “Please don’t take your anger out on this girl. She’s a pretty and is only doing this because we asked her too.” 

“Who is she anyway? How do you know her?”

“Um, well. I don’t really know her. Phasma only recently met her.” Hux shifted in his seat. 

“So you know nothing about this girl? She could be an addict for all you know. She could be found doing coke in the bathroom. The media will love that.” Kylo hissed. 

“Just don’t be a complete ass to her. Please?” Hux was starting to beg.

“I’m not making any promises.” Kylo sat back and folded his arms across his chest. 

****

Rey heard everything that the men where whispering about. The limo wasn’t that big. So, he doesn’t know that I’m being paid to be here. That’s going to be a fun conversation later…

Phasma seemed nice. She was obviously trying her hardest to make Rey feel as comfortable as possible, but Rey was prepared for this evening to be awkward, at least at the beginning. Rey was just really hoping that this Kylo man didn’t embarrass her too bad. Phamsa said he had a temper and Hux asked him not to be an ass. Maybe it will come in handy that I’m not a delicate flower…I don’t care if I am getting paid. I won’t be disrespected. 

Soon they arrived at a huge historical building. It looked about as big at 5 of her apartment buildings. Rey had no idea where they were. She wasn’t exactly paying attention to where they were going, she was trying to calm herself and think of some sort of strategy for tonight. 

The door of the limo opened, and the men exited first. Phasma smiled at Rey, grabbed her hand and said “Don’t worry. It’s only for tonight. You look stunning and sometimes that’s half the battle at these things.” 

Hux extended his hand to Phasma to help her out of the limo. She took it without hesitation. Rey slid over so she could start to get out.

“Here. Let me help,” the voice was much gentler then what she had heard in the limo. She looked up and saw Kylo extending his hand to her. She saw that he had deep brown eyes that for some reason looked sad. She hesitated slightly before taking his hand. His hand was surprisingly soft and warm. She gave him a shy smile before looking down to make sure she didn’t trip in her ridiculously high heels. 

Rey was not expecting all the flashes from cameras when she got out of the limo. It was like she was a fucking movie star. Kylo took her hand in his other hand and wrapped it around his arm. He led her inside the building as fast as he could, not as fast as he would have liked but he respected that she was in heels and was having a tough time walking at a normal walking speed. 

Rey couldn’t help but look around at all the cameras. Where Kylo and Hux really a part of a law firm? If they were why would the media care about them? 

Once they were inside Rey leaned over and whispered   
“Is it always this crazy when you go places?”

“It’s crazier tonight since I have someone with me. A beautiful someone. I think the media was starting to believe that I was gay or asexual.” Kylo said with a small smirk.

Rey couldn’t help but giggle at that. It wouldn’t surprise her if he was gay. All the gay men she knew where drop dead gorgeous. One friend, Finn, who she originally thought he had a crush on her, turned out to be gay and was dating Rose’s best friend Poe, who again was unbelievably gorgeous. Kylo was handsome, in a rough way. He looked like that type of guy that you could have the hottest sex with and after he would still look at you like you were something to eat, almost like he couldn’t get enough. Some women might find that off putting but Rey liked it. She had never seen that look in anyone before.

“I’m going to grab some drinks,” Kylo mumbled as he left her standing in the middle of the front room. Everything was decorated in colors of red and black. Rey heard music that sounded like it was coming from up the stairs. There was a wide staircase going up at the end of the room, with another staircase on either side. It looked like it belonged in the movie ‘Beauty and the Beast’. Rey couldn’t help but walk toward the staircase while taking in the room. All the couples were going up the stairs and to the right. Rey guessed that where they would be going.

“Here you go.” Kylo said giving her a flute of champagne. 

“Oh, thank you.” Rey took a sip. Wow! This was the best champagne she had ever tasted. It’s probably not that $5 stuff I get that the liquor store she thought. 

“So, you’re a whore?” Rey was so shocked with his forwardness that she choked on her drink and started to cough. She had never been called that before, but she did not like it. 

“How much is Hux paying you?” Kylo asked nonchalantly as he watched her. Rey was trying to get a hold of herself.

“Wow. You want to start with?” Rey could feel her face getting hot.

“It was going to come up sooner or later. I might as well know now.”

“You’re right. Um, I wouldn’t call myself a whore because that’s an awful thing to call anyone…more of hired date.” She took another sip of her drink  
“And I’d rather not say how much I am being paid, sir.” Rey looked down. 

“Don’t call me sir. It makes me feel old. I know I’m at least 5 years older then you but don’t make me feel like I’m 60,” Kylo said as he took a drink.

“Fine, but I still don’t want to say.” 

“So…does this mean I’m getting laid tonight?” Kylo asked as he took another drink.   
“Oh my God! You have no tact whatsoever!” Rey hissed. She was desperately trying to not make a scene since people where constantly coming into the room and up the staircase. Rey looked right into his eyes and made she had his attention.   
“It depends on if you think you deserve to get laid and if I want too! I am being paid to attend this event with you. That’s it. If I don’t want to sleep with you then I don’t have too. And just an FYI, there is only so much I will put up with, I will leave if you start to disrespect me.”

Kylo smirked at her. “Feisty. I like it. Come on, we’ve got to get upstairs before Hux thinks I’ve disappeared.”

Kylo grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and into the room on the right. Rey gasped. The room where the music was coming from was a ball room. In fact, it was the biggest single room Rey had ever seen. There were tables set up on one side of the room with red tablecloths and pre-set with beautiful white china with gold trim. There was a podium at the front of the room and then the rest of the room was a dance floor. But this wasn’t the type of dance floor that you would find in a club, nor was the dancing. This was like a legit dancefloor and everyone knew the dances. There wasn’t any grinding up on each other or twerking going on. This was much to fancy for that kind of dancing. 

Rey was looking around with her mouth hanging open when she felt Kylo’s hand close her mouth. 

“Guessing you are used to seeing the finer things in life, are you?”

“No way. I’m a student, but I’m almost done. I raised myself and didn’t have much money and I couldn’t even dream of places like this” Rey said as she was still looking around. Oops. Was that too personal?

“College student…how old are you? Kylo asked taking her arm and leading her to the table with Hux and Phasma. 

“I’m 24. How old are you?” 

“34,” he answered not looking at her  
.   
10 years. That’s not that bad. I’d rather be here with a young asshole of a man then a 70-year-old pervert. All things considered, this night was turning out alright. Kylo pulled out a chair for Rey. She smiled and sat down. Phasma caught her eye and smiled slightly at her, almost to say that she was keeping an eye on her.

Kylo sat down next to her just as a speaker approached the front of the room. He welcomed the room and explained that all the money tonight would be going to a nonprofit organization to keep the arts in schools. Noble. Rey thought. Besides helping with set construction for one show at the college, she wasn’t much into the arts, but she did see the appeal and the benefit, but why would Kylo care? He’s a lawyer. 

“Are you a lover of the arts?” Rey asked as she turned to Kylo and put her elbows on the table and put her hands on her face.

“Yes. Mostly theater. It made a real difference in my life.” Kylo replied not looking at her. When he did turn to look at her his eyes went wide and yelled “Get your elbows off the table! Where are your manners?!” 

Rey quickly took them off and set her hands in her lap. “Good God, calm down! It’s not like we’re eating!” She was staring right at him.

“Well, be lucky I didn’t jam my fork into your elbows. My mother use to do that when I was a child. Sometimes she would draw blood.” He mumbled.

“Ok, yes, thanks for not doing that but did you really have to yell at me?” 

“Sorry. Habit.” Kylo said looking away again. 

Just then the food arrived. It was so fancy and beautiful that Rey didn’t want to touch it. She watched as everyone around the table began to eat. Everyone was eating so delicately, it looked like an art form. Rey didn’t eat like that. In fact, Rose told her once that she looked like a lion pouncing on a zebra when she ate. Rey took a deep breath and grabbed the fork closest to her plate. 

She heard someone clear their throat. She looked up at Phasma and she was slightly shaking her head and pointing to the fork furthest away from her plate. Rey took the hint, not wanting to get chastised again by Kylo, she put the fork she grabbed back and picked up the fork that Phasma was pointing too. The rest of the meal, Rey watched Phasma before she picked up any utensils. There was even a way to place your utensils on your plate when you were finished. Who knew? 

After dinner the auction began. There were paintings, concert tickets, sculptures and even Broadway ticket up for bid. Hux bid on several different things and even won a few.   
Kylo didn’t bid on anything until the last item. “Hamilton” box seat tickets and backstage passes.

“Let’s start the bid a $50,000” The auctioneer said. Rey’s eyes widened. That seemed a bit high…She knew that Hamilton was a hit on Broadway but surely it wasn’t worth that much money! That was more then all four years of her college! Then again, this is a charity event… 

Kylo raised his arm, and that’s when the fun began. It seemed like everyone wanted these tickets, but Kylo was relentless. He continued to bid until there were just him and one other bidder. The bid was up to half a million dollars and Rey thought she was going to have a heart attack. She looked around the room to see if anyone was as set on these tickets as Kylo was. She looked back at Phasma and she looked like she was about to say something to Kylo, but Hux stopped her. “Let him have some fun.” Rey thought she heard him say to her. 

Rey heard the gavel hit the podium and Rey jumped. She looked at Kylo and he looked like he was a little boy at Christmas. He had a huge smile on his face that would light up any room. His eyes were twinkling, and he looked back at Hux. 

“Congrats Ren. Now you have to find a date for the show.” Hux said with a laugh. 

“I don’t need a date! I’ll go by myself!” Kylo said as he laughed.

He got up and went to the front of the room to get his tickets. Rey smiled at him when he started walking back. She saw him tuck the tickets securely in his jack breast pocket. He reached out to her, and grabbed her hand and pull her up to stand with him.

“Let’s dance Anne! I want to celebrate!” 

Rey giggled and let him drag her on the dance floor. He took her waist in one hand and kept his other hand in hers. Rey had never done this type of dancing before, but she let him lead her. He obviously knew what he was doing. It must have been a waltz or something like that. Something that he had probably been doing since boarding school, because he would have gone to boarding school. They danced and twirled around until Rey started to feel dizzy. The music slowed to ballad and Kylo pulled Rey closer. His body was pressed up against hers and she was so caught up in the moment and that fact that she was still dizzy that she laid her head against his chest. He didn’t seem to mind. He put his cheek on the top of her head.

“I hope I’m not to much of a dancing handicap. I’ve never danced like that before.” Rey whispered.

“You followed my lead. That’s all you had to do. You did beautifully. I doubt anyone noticed that you are a novice.” Kylo said back.

Rey smiled against his chest. She was having a wonderful time. There were only a couple of times that when he was a bit of a jerk but nothing she couldn’t handle. Phasma and Hux were probably overexaggerating about how mean he really was.   
Kylo sighed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Rey looked up at him.

“So…I’ve been on my best behavior. Do I get a reward?” Kylo’s eyes were twinkling again.

“Oh, I see. You aren’t normally this nice?” Rey asked trying to hide her disappointment. 

Kylo laughed out loud. “Absolutely not! Why do you think so many people are scared of me?!” 

“I didn’t know people feared you. I don’t find you very scary.” Rey said continuing to look at him. 

“Anyone will be on their best behavior when sex is on the line.” 

“So, you are only nice to others when there is the option of sex?”

“Pretty much.” 

“That’s awful. Haven’t you heard the saying ‘You catch more flies with sugar then manure’?” 

“Of course, but being nice doesn’t get things done. It doesn’t get things done. I’m not naturally a nice person. I preferred to be feared then loved.” 

“Well now I know why your single and can’t find dates,” Rey mumbled under her breath. 

“For your information I have no problem being single. I work a lot and I don’t have the time or desire to have someone. I like being able to do what I want, when I want. If I want to fly to Hawaii for a week, I can! No strings attached!” Kylo was starting to lose his temper. Rey could see it and for some reason liked it. 

“And yet here I am. You need someone sometimes. It sounds like you go to events like this in which you should bring dates. You can’t just shut everyone out of your life. We all need friends or companions.”   
“I don’t. For exactly this reason. I don’t need someone like you telling me what I should do or what I need. I know what I need.”

“But if you grow up a little and let someone get close to you, let someone care about you then your friends wouldn’t have to pay someone to go out with you.”

Kylo stopped dancing and just stood there and looked at her. He looked like he was going to explode.

“Shut up. I don’t need to stand here and be lectured by a whore!” Kylo hissed.

That was it. Rey could not stand being called that. Hadn’t she been clear on that? He probably didn’t care. 

“You’re such an asshole! I was just trying to help you, not lecture you. Having someone in your life doesn’t mean that you have someone in your business annoying you all the time. It means that you will always have someone on your side and rooting for you. If you don’t see that then you aren’t a man. You are just a child. I’m leaving. Tell your friends to keep their money.” Rey hissed back. 

She stomped off the dance floor leaving Kylo standing there as he rage grew. Rey walked over to the table and got her bag and started to walk out the room. 

Phasma stopped her before she got to the door.

“You’re leaving.” She wasn’t asking. 

“Yes. I’ve taken all I can of him. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you out for the whole evening, but there is so much I can abuse and name calling I can take.”

“I’m so sorry. You did amazing Anne. Truly. Here, you deserve it.” Phasma handed her $500 in cash. “You did better than I thought you would. I will get a car to take you home.” Phasma took out her phone and started texting.

“Oh, but this is more then we agreed on…” Rey started. 

“And like I said, you deserve it. Hux agrees.”

“Well thank you. I enjoyed myself for much of the evening, but that man needs to grow up and stop thinking that everyone is here to make his life miserable.” 

“I completely agree with you. Oh! Your car is here. Let me walk down with you.”

They walked out the door and down the stairs in silence. When they arrived at the car Phasma gave her a handshake and thanked her again for putting up with so much. 

Once the door the car closed, Rey took a deep breath. She started to think back through the night. Had she overreacted? She thought she was prepared, but he was such an arrogant asshole! However, he was being sweet to her for a portion on the evening…even if he did call her a whore twice. She hated being called that more then she thought she would. It was just so demeaning…even if it was sort of true. You don’t call someone that.

But there was something sexy and dangerous about him losing his temper, if he wouldn’t have called her that then she would have gladly argued with him all night and he probably would have gotten sex. Hot, dirty, rough sex. Just thinking about it made Rey’s body hot. She rubbed her thighs together and tried to think of something else. 

They arrived at her door not three minutes later. The driver walked her up to her apartment and bid her goodnight. 

Rey threw off her shoes and clothes. She stood in front of her mirror and looked at herself in her under things and frowned. It’s a good thing the night didn’t end in sex. Rey didn’t want to imagine what quip Kylo would say about her small breasts. She knew she was thin and most men liked big boobs. They wanted thin women with big boobs and a big ass. Rey knew she wasn’t like that. She was small. Everything was small. That was something that last man she slept with said and part of the reason why she hasn’t slept with anyone in over a year. She was self-conscious.

She heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock. It was 9:00pm. Who could that be? She grabbed the big baggy shirt that she slept in and pulled it over her head and opened the door.

“Kylo! What are you doing here?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously blown away at the response to this! Thank you all for your kind words. Reading all your comments, got me so excited and inspired me to write another chapter today! Thank you again! I am humbled by your response.

“Tell your friends to keep their money.” She yelled at him and walked away. 

“Anne, wait…” Kylo whispered but he knew she was gone. 

Why did he always ruin everything? Here he was enjoying an evening with a gorgeous woman and his temper had to show up. He knew that she was only trying to get him to understand her side, but he didn’t what to hear it. He had heard it from his parents his whole life and Hux for years and he didn’t want to hear it from her after knowing for her a couple hours. He knew that his perspective of relationships and love were backwards but that’s just how it was. He couldn’t change it. 

He had been on his best behavior because he didn’t want to offend the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. Yes, sex had been on his mind since she got into the limo, but that wasn’t the real reason for him being nice to her. He didn’t even know why he said that. He said things without thinking all the time, and this has been the only time that he really regretted that trait about himself. 

He turned around and looked for Anne. She was leaving the room with Phasma leading the way. Well hopefully she still got what she was owed. If she didn’t, he would made it right. 

“Ren! What did you do?!” Hux yelled as he B lined it to Kylo.

“Um. I think I offended her.” Kylo said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“I’ll say. I’ve never seen anyone move faster to get away from you…What did you say?” 

“Something along the lines of not wanting the opinions of a whore…”

“Are you fucking kidding me Ren?! Why would you say that? It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not, you just don’t say that! Would you call our next client a rapist? It maybe true but you wouldn’t say it to him!” Hux threw his arms up in the air. 

“I know, I know! I fucked up, you don’t have to rub it in.” 

Just then Phasma join the men. She was shooting daggers at Kylo with her eyes. “Kylo fucking Ren! You really are an inconsiderable prick; do you know that?! I don’t know what you said to that girl, but the poor thing was near tears when she left. I doubt the extra $200 was enough to make up for your behavior but that was all the cash I had.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened. Phasma had never said more then 3 words to him, and now she was yelling at him. Kylo could feel his temper rising but before he could yell right back at her, he took off toward the entrance.

He ran down the stairs, taking the three at a time because he could with his long legs. He reached the door and called for a car. He waited for what felt like ages before a car finally arrived. He jumped in and told him the address that Phasma had text him while he was waiting. What was he going to say to her? How could he make it up? He didn’t normally do this or even care enough to do this. He just met this woman tonight and now he was racing to her apartment to apologize to her. What was going on? 

Kylo took out his phone and text Hux. 

Tell your girlfriend to never speak that way to me again or she will regret it. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around this. For some reason he felt a pull to Anne. Something had awakened inside of him. She called him on his crap after knowing him for a few hours. She was strong, intelligent, sassy and not to mention beautiful. She seemed like everything that he would need in a partner. 

“Fuck, I’m getting a head of myself. I don’t even really know this girl, and my head is all fucked up over her.” Kylo shook his head. 

The car stopped in front of the same run-down building that they picked Anne up at earlier this evening. Kylo took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He fixed his hair and pulled at his clothes as he walked into the building and up the stairs to the correct apartment number. What was he going to say to her? 

He knocked on the door. Hopefully it will come to me in the moment…

Anne opened the door. 

“Kylo! What are you doing here?” 

Kylo’s mouth dropped. She was standing there in a shirt that came to her mid thighs and that was it. He couldn’t help himself, he looked down her body and then back up to her eyes.

“I, um, want to apologize for my behavior tonight” he was able to stagger out.

Anne crossed her arms and her eyebrows raised, “Really?” 

He couldn’t think. All he could focus on was her bare legs. His mind was reeling and thinking about what color panties she might have on. Did she have a matching bra on? Or was she not wearing a bra at all? She looked like she was about to go to bed…women do that right? Take off their bras before bed? Oh god, he was just standing there thinking about bras…what kind of pervert was he? 

“Um, I’m sorry, but can you put pants on or something…” 

“This is my house! I can wear what I want” She sighed “…but seeing how uncomfortable you are…” She left the door open as she walked to her bed and grabbed the pair of sweatpants sitting on it. She started to put them on and Kylo walked into the tiny apartment. He turned and closed the door. 

“There, better?” Rey said as she crossed her arms again. 

“Thank you. Now I won’t be so distracted. Um, Anne, I am deeply sorry for how I behaved tonight. You’re right, I have no tact and I need to watch what I say. Especially to beautiful women. I’m sorry for calling you a whore and yelling at you at the table, and for offending you. Wow, when I say them all together I realize Phasma was right. I was an inconsiderate prick.” 

Anne looked at him and narrowed her eyes. Oh no, she was going to let him have it. She was going to lay into him right here and he would have to just take it and hopefully not yell right back.

But she put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

“At least you see it now! Oh Kylo, thank you for coming here and apologizing. You didn’t have to come all the way here; a call would have been enough, but I accept your apology. You don’t really seem like you do this much.” She smiled at him and he felt a huge weight leave his body. 

“Thank you for wonderful company tonight and for understanding. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Kylo asked.

“No. You coming here was plenty.” Anne said as she sat on her small love seat that was facing a small TV.

“Well, I should let you get back to your night. I’ve ruined enough of it as it is.” Kylo said as he reached for the doorknob.

“If you want, you can hang out here for a bit. I was just going to watch some FRIENDS. I have all the seasons. You don’t seem like you have many people in your life…” Anne said looking back at him.

Kylo smiled and couldn’t believe his luck. 

“I could probably stay for one or two episodes. FRIENDS is my guilty pleasure.” 

****  
They were on their episode and Rey wasn’t sure how she ended up sitting next Kylo on her small loveseat. He had seemed so nervous and out of his element when he was apologizing to her. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He had come all this way just for her. The least she could do was offer him a seat. 

Her apartment was a sad excuse for a living space, but she had done her best to make it as homey as possible. Seeing him all dressed up in his tux on her run-down furniture made her feel a bit embarrassed, but then again, she didn’t invite him over. She saw him looking around and that started to freak her out even more. She didn’t say anything and just focused on the TV.

“Anne, I have a proposition for you. I want you to hear me out before you say anything though.” Kylo said as he turned to looked at her.

“Ok…?”

“I have a lot of social events and such that I am required to go to, and I’m guessing you need money. I would like to propose that you be available to be my date for said events and various weekends to make the media believe that we are dating and in return I will provide for you. Pay your rent, bills, living expenses, everything. I could even help you get a nicer apartment in a safer part of town,” 

“I like where I live, thank you!”

“I understand, and you have done an excellent job in making it a home, but wouldn’t you like a place where you have a bathroom door instead of a shower curtain?”

Rey looked a way ashamed. “If I would have known you would come here and made fun of my home I wouldn’t have let you in…”

“No! Please Anne, that’s not what I meant. I just want to help you. You are such a smart and beautiful woman, I want to make sure you are safe and taken care of,” Kylo said as he reached for her face and turned it back to look at him. 

“In exchange for sex?” Rey took his hand off her face and looked down. 

“No. Sex is not a part of this deal. I don’t expect it. Like you said, you are a hired date. That’s it,” 

Rey looked into his eyes. They were pleading. He really wanted to do this for her. But why? They just met.

“Why? Why do you want to ‘provide’ for me?”

“I know it sounds weird, but I feel connected to you somehow. Maybe it’s because you can handle me, and you don’t let me get away with being an asshole. You call me on my shit. That’s something new to me and I respect that. Plus, I was such a dick tonight I feel like I need to do something for you,”

“For how long? This isn’t a deal that we could have forever.” 

“How long do you have left in school? You said you were almost done?”

“I’m in my last semester. So about 4 months.”

“Alright. So, until you are done with school then.” 

“So, you are proposing that I quit my job and just be at your beck and call and you will pay for everything?”

“To put it plainly yes. You can focus on your schooling and all I ask is that you come to one maybe two events a week with me. That’s it.” Kylo shrugged.

Rey was understanding it correctly. Sex wasn’t apart of the deal either. There had to be a catch…this all seemed way to good to be true.

“You’re a lawyer…could I get it in writing?”

Kylo laughed and nodded his head. “Yes, if you would like that, then of course I can get it in writing.” 

“Let me think about it. I’ll look at the contract and decide then. I need some time to process everything that has happened in the last 14 hours. I don’t want to make any rash decisions.”

“Of course. I understand that.” Kylo said as he got up from the couch and walked a few steps to the door. 

“Thank you for the offer Kylo. It’s very nice of you. To tell you the truth it seems a bit to good to be true.” 

“I really do feel horrible for how I treated you tonight, and I enjoyed your company.” Kylo said opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

“I enjoyed your company for the most part as well Kylo, just don’t call me a whore again. Please. I hate it.” 

“ I promise I won’t. Um, Anne? Could I kiss you goodnight?” Kylo asked as he looked down at his shoes.

There was that little boy again. A cute boy that didn’t know what he was doing. Rey couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. What’s the harm of a kiss?

She reached up to hold his face and stepped into the hallway. Kylo looked into her eyes and smiled slightly before mirroring her action and placed his hand on her face. He brought himself down slightly, so he could touch her lips with his. 

Rey had never felt lips so soft. She moved her hands into his hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Rey felt her body become hot again for the second time that night. Kylo moved his hands from her face down to her back and pulled her closer to him. She moaned as his hands moved. He lightly licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. Rey could have cum right when his tongue touched hers. He tasted sweet and he was being so gentle. Kylo broke off the kiss suddenly. 

“I’m sorry. That was too far…you are just so understanding and amazing that I could not kiss you.” 

“It’s ok. You…your really good at that.” Rey said bring her hand to her mouth and started chewing on her nails. 

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll send you the papers tomorrow.” He turned and walked down the steps and out the door. 

Rey walked in her apartment and shut the door. She stood against it and let her head hit the door and mumbled “Shit…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst. I've been working on this chapter for so long. Life has been so crazy, and I would never consider myself as a writer so it's hard for me to find motivation to sit down and just write. 
> 
> I'm happy that this fic has gotten the kind of attention and love that is has. Let me know how you like this chapter. Hopefully I can get on some sort of schedule and post more often, because I have another story cooking up in my brain. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. Come say hi on Tumblr! Starwarsmomma

Kylo was up bright and early the next day. It was Saturday but he didn't care. He was going into the office to draft up the ‘Date Contract’. That’s how he had been referring to it. He had stayed up late thinking of different apartments that he could get Anne into. They would be closer to his home, but farther away from her school.

 

He had decided that he would provide her with a car and a driver so that she could still attend school. He would be taking care of her after all. He was surprised at how much fun he had thinking of places to take her and ways that he could spoil her.

 

She had said that she raised herself therefore she never had a lot. He wanted to show her how life could be. He wanted her to experience everything, and he wanted to be the one to show her. He had four months to show her what his world could give her. He would be lying if he said he was only planning on doing this for four months. After the four months he wanted her to choose him. To stay with him because she wanted too, not because he was paying her too.

 

He knew that he was getting ahead of himself. If Hux knew what he was planning he would call him ‘insane and unstable’. Kylo knew that that was true. He had spent one evening with Anne, in which he was an ass the majority of the time, and now he was acting like he was her protector. 

But he had this feeling that they were meant for each other. A quote from his favorite book kept running through is mind. “It is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly.” The Bronte sisters had a way of speaking to Kylo's soul, especially Charlotte.

He knew that he and Anne we're connected. He wasn’t sure if she felt the same, but he would do anything within his power to make her feel it.

 

He quickly took cold shower, got dressed in dark jeans and a button down black and grey checkered shirt. He grabbed his bag and keys and went to the parking garage to get his car.

 

****

 

Kylo had been in his office for over two hours when there was a knock on his door.

 

“Yes?” He called out not even looking up.

 

Hux walked into the room and closed the door. He stood there waiting for Kylo to acknowledge him. He had to clear his throat after several uncomfortable seconds.

 

“You know it’s Saturday, right?” Hux asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You normally aren’t here…” Hux pressed.

 

“I always come in on Saturdays,”

 

“Ren it’s 8am. Normally you don’t come in until 11 on Saturdays and I can’t get you to come in at 8am on regular work days. You always saunter in at 10. What the fuck going on?”

 

“I’ve been working on something important.”

 

“Hhhmm. Where did you ran off too last night?” Hux asked walking over to stand in front of Kylo’s desk.

 

“Um, I went to apologize to Anne.”

 

“You did?! You have never apologized, at least not to my knowledge. What’s so special about her? I mean, I think you owed that poor girl an apology, but you don’t know her.”

 

“That’s none of your business, however I would like you to look over this contract before I send it.” Kylo got up from his chair and walked to the printer on the other side of the room and handed the newly printed bunch of papers.

 

Hux scoffed and took the papers from Kylo. A confused look started to spread over Hux’s face then his eyes grew double in size.

 

****

Rey awoke to a knock on her door. Who in the world could that be? She thought. She dragged herself out of bed and didn’t look at herself in the mirror before answering the door. 

“What?”

“Ms. Anne? I have a packet for you from Mr. Kylo Ren.” There was a young man standing in the hallway. He was dressed in a suit. Wasn’t Saturday? Why would anyone be in a suit on a Saturday? 

 

“Oh. Thanks.” Rey said as she took the manila packet.

“Have a wonderful day!” The man said before walking away with a bounce in his step that made Rey want to throw the packet at the back of his head and watch him fall down the stairs. 

 

Rey closed the door and looked at the post it on the front of the packet.

 

Anne,

I hope you slept well and are having a pleasant morning. Here is the contract we discussed last night. If you have any questions, concerns or need anything, please don’t hesitate to call or text me.

Kylo

 

Then his cell phone number was listed.

 

Rey glanced at the clock on the wall. 9:00am! How did he have the time to write this? He must be one of those early birds that she hated so much. She debated on throwing the contract on the couch and going back to sleep, and normally she wouldn’t hesitate to do just that but there was something inside her that melted. It was obvious that he was excited about this and wanted to know what she thought as soon as possible.

 

She opened the packet and sat down on the couch. Everything seemed in order. It explained that in exchange for her time he would pay for all her living expenses and be granted a weekly allowance.

Allowance? She didn’t like that word. It made it seem like she was a child. Rey was not a child, even when she was, she wasn’t. She had to grow up early on. The last thing she wanted was to have that tall, handsome man think he could treat her like she was a child. She grabbed pen that was on the coffee table in front of her and circled ‘allowance’.

 

She continued to read until she saw: “Mr. Ren will pay for all moving expenses. Ms. Smith will be moved closer to Mr. Ren and will be provided a car and driver.”

WHAT THE FUCK?!

That was too much…This was only for four months for God’s sake. She couldn’t get out of her lease even if she wanted to move. She circled the passage 14 times.

 

"Ms. Smith will receive a copy of Mr. Ren's credit card. This should be used to purchase various dresses and outfits needed for events and anything else that Mr. Ren seems fit.' 

 

That’s fair… and needed. Rey didn’t have the clothes that would be acceptable to wear to the type of events she would be going to with Kylo.

 

"In the case of overnight events, Mr. Ren will provide hotel room and anything else needed during the stay."

 

Overnight!! Hotels?! She circled both words 27 times each. She was starting to get nervous. He did say that sex wasn’t a part of this deal, right? She didn’t dream that?

 

She continued to read and saw at the end of the contract in bold *Any sexual activity that may happen is between Mr. Ren and Ms. Smith. And is not a part of this agreement *

 

Alright. Well, that’s better, but would there really be overnight events where a hotel would be needed? If so, couldn’t he get her a separate room?

 

She read through the contract a few more times to make sure that there wasn’t anything that she missed. Rey glanced at the clock when she was confident that she had thoroughly looked at the contract. 10:45am.

 

Should I call him? Rey thought. I hate talking on the phone, but this seems like the kind of thing that should be talked about, not texted.

 

Rey sighed and grabbed the post it and put Kylo’s number in her phone.

 

What if he is in a meeting? He seems like that kind of guy that would have important meeting on Saturdays. Like fancy brunch meetings. 

I’ll text him to see if he is free. That seems like a good idea. I don’t want to disturb him.

 

Rey hit ‘Create Message’

 

Hi Kylo. It’s Anne. I have a few things I would like to discuss about this contract before I sign it. Are you free to talk?

 

She hit send.

 

Before Rey could set her phone down on the couch it started ringing.

Oh Lord, here we go.

 

“Hello?” Rey answered, even though she knew exactly who it was.

 

“Anne? Good morning! I hope it’s alright that I called instead of text you back.” Kylo’s deep voice made Rey bite her lip as she listened.  
How did he sound sexier then he did last night?

 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I didn’t know if you were in a meeting or whatever. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

“You could never disturb me. I want you to feel comfortable to call me anytime. Night or Day.”

 

“Ok. Well, I have a few questions about the contract." 

 

"Of course. Let me grab my copy and you can start." 

"Ok. Well this first one may seem nice bit silly...but could we not say allowance? It makes me fee like I’m 5 years old.”

 

Rey heard giggling on the other end. “I told you she wouldn’t like that,” she heard another voice say.

“Alright. What word would you feel comfortable with?”

“Um…I don’t know…. You’re the lawyer. How about….um…stipend?” Rey said pacing around her small apartment, annoyed that someone else was listening to this conversation. This was embarrassing enough as it is.

“That is a perfect word.” Kylo replied and she could hear him typing.  
“I probably should have warned you, my business partner Hux is listening. He listens to conversations about contracts with important clients so we are on the same page."

 

Oh...

 

"Oh hello Mr. Hux." 

 

"Just Hux!" She heard the second voice say. "I would apologize for Kylo's behavior last night but as I see, all is forgiven. Keep him in line, will you Anne?" 

Rey couldn't help but giggle "I'll try?"

"What else would you like to discuss?" Kylo pressed. 

"Oh, um let me look." She skimmed the first page looking for her circles. She flipped the page to the moving clause. 

 

"Oh yes. Moving. I don't think that is a necessity. Besides I cant get out of my lease..." Rey started. 

 

"Oh, I'm sure I can get you out of your lease. Kylo chuckled. 

 

What did he mean by that? 

 

"How? You gonna kill my little old landlady?" 

 

There was a boom of laughter over the line. What that Kylo? 

 

"I'm glad you think so much of me, but no. I won't kill her. Unless she dies of a heart attack from the amount of the check I write her." Kylo said.

"Kylo, I really don't think that moving is necessary. I live close to campus and this is only for a few months, plus I like my apartment. It's small, but it's all the room I need. I don't need anything more." Rey tried to keep her voice calm. 

Kylo sighed. Rey heard Hux saying something to Kylo but his voice was low enough that she couldn't hear what he was saying. 

"Alright Anne. You can keep your apartment, but I'll pay your rent and if you should ever need anything fixed or replaced you come to me." Kylo finally replied. 

"Not to my Landlady? Isn't that her job?" 

"Not while I'm in your life. Landlords and lady's tend to do the bare minimum when it comes to fixing or replacing things for tenants. I want to make sure that everything is in tip top shape since you will be staying there and not moving. So I ask that you let me pay for an inspection to make sure that everything up to code and if not I will fix it. Don't worry, I will clear everything through your landlady and I can assure you, she will not have a problem with it." 

 

That's reasonable. I guess. Why does he cares so much? We just met last night... Rey thought. 

 

"Alright fine." was all Rey could squeak out. "Now, hotels?"

 

Kylo hesitated and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. I forgot to mention that last night. I have a some social events that are overnight or take place over the span of a weekend." 

 

"I get that, but could I not get a separate room? I'm not a fan of people being in my space, that's why I don't have roommates." 

 

"I understand Anne. Unfortunately, to keep the facade of us being in a relationship, we need to stay in the same room. However I can make sure to get a two room suite if that makes you feel more comfortable..." 

 

Rey rubbed the back of her neck as she listened to Kylo. It was clear that he was trying to work with her. Maybe this was why he didn't fight for moving her. He wanted her to compromise. And if the suite had two room then she could still have her own space. 

"Anne? Are you still there?"

 

"Yes, sorry, I was thinking. That should work. But you have to promise that I will have my own room." 

 

Kylo chuckled "Well, it will be in writing and that's even better than a promise. It's legally binding." 

 

"Oh, right." 

 

"I'll make these changes and then send you a copy to sign." 

 

"Oh, Kylo? Since this is really going to happen, I guess I should tell you my real name. That way the contract is between two people who exist." 

 

She took a deep breath. "My name is Rey. Rey Kenobi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me! I'm on a roll! 
> 
> I just have to thank the wonderful RenicaSwavely for volunteering to be my beta!
> 
> Since I never have a computer to write, I do everything on my phone and I have two little girls constanting wanting my attentionand crawling on me, so sometimes I forget commas and what tense I'm writing in. 
> 
> She has made me feel more confident and excited to post this chapter.

"My name is Rey Kenobi," 

Kylo blinked. Kenobi? There was something familiar about that name but he couldn't place it. Not with his temper rising. 

Her name isn't Anne? I've been fantasizing about a girl and I don't even know her real name?! 

Kylo felt his temper quickly grow and he grabbed the edge of his desk. Luckily Hux was still there.He walked around the desk quickly and put a hand on Kylo’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Remember where we found her. It was a sketchy site and she was just protecting herself as much as she could. Don't ruin this. This could be really good for you and the firm. If you show some sort of human emotion, besides anger, toward another person than we could get more clients and keep some! We both know we have lost clients because they think you don't have a heart or any feeling. She is a way to change people's minds. Show the media that you do care," 

Kylo closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. When he finally felt calm enough to not scream, he said, "Rey? That's a beautiful name. It suits you better than Anne." 

Hux patted his shoulder mumbled “There you go,” and walked around the desk to sit back down.

 

"Thank you." Rey answered.

*****

Rey waited for what seemed like forever after revealing her true name. 

I knew that I should have told him when he showed up here last night but it just didn't feel right, it still doesn't feel right but things are getting legal now. 

She heard whispers but again, couldn't hear what was being said and then she heard someone (she assumed Kylo) take a few deep breaths. 

"Rey? That's a beautiful name. It suits you better than Anne." 

Rey felt like someone just lifted 20 lbs off her chest. 

"Thank you," was all she could muster. 

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me before, but I understand why…”  
There was a pause. Then Rey heard, “Don't lie to me again." 

 

This warning seemed to suck all the joy out of the air and a darkness loomed over Rey.

"Please. Please don't lie to me again." Kylo finished. 

 

"I'm sorry. I will not purposely lie to you again. I promise." 

There was silence again.

Did I say something wrong? 

"I will make these changes and will send it to you. Sign the contract and then you will need to pack."

 

Did he say pack? 

 

"Pack? Why?" 

 

"Because our first overnight event is tonight. A car will be outside your apartment in one hour. I will have you back tomorrow night so you can attend your classes Monday morning." 

 

Then the line went dead. 

 

Wait..Did he hang up on me?! 

Tears started to form in Rey's eyes and she felt her temper grow.

No. This is unacceptable. If he wants this arrangement to happen then he needs to control his temper. 

 

Rey pressed the button to re-dial. It rang twice. 

 

"Snoke Firm, this is Phasma how can I help you?" 

 

"Oh Phasma, this is Re-Anne. Um, Smith, from last night? I was just on the phone with Kylo and I think we got disconnected somehow. Could you connect me to him please?" 

"Anne! I didn't expect to ever hear from you again." Phasma said cheerfully. "To be honest with you, I hear some yelling so he probably hung up as to not yell at you."

 

"How considerate of him," Rey said, rolling her eyes. "Please patch me through anyway." 

 

"I'm not sure that would be good idea--" 

 

"Phasma, I don't know if you know what is going on but I am, for all intents and purposes Kylo's girlfriend, and I would like to talk with him before I lose my temper and start yelling as well." 

 

There was a pause."God, I like you. Just a second and I'll connect you."

 

*****

Kylo couldn't control his temper any longer. He hit the speakerphone button, hanging up on Rey. 

 

"FUCK!" He screamed. 

 

"What the hell, Ren? You were fine! What's the matter?" Hux shouted, jumping to his feet. 

 

"She didn't tell me her name?! She said she wouldn't purposely lie to me? What the fuck does that mean?" He was still yelling. He grabbed his stress ball, which Phasma had given him as a Christmas joke, and threw it across the room. It didn't give him the crash he wanted to hear. It just gave a loud squeak like a dog's chew toy. Kylo stared at it and growled. 

 

"That she won't lie on purpose, you dumbass. It happens sometimes! Cut her some slack. You met last night and you weren't exactly Prince Charming now were you? Calm the fuck down. Make those changes and quit acting like a child!" Hux yelled at Kylo. 

Kylo turned back to his desk, picked up the lamp and threw it to the same place the stress ball hit. The sound of shattering glass, as it hit the picture hanging in the wall, made Kylo feel better. Hux just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I can see the stress ball is working.” 

“Shut the fuck up Hux. I don't need to be lectured by--”

"Mr. Ren? You have a call on line two." Phasma reported over the phones intercom. 

He hit the speakerphone button and yelled "What the fuck do you want?!" 

 

"Is that really how you answer the phone? What if I was a client? What if I was your mother?" Rey's voice filled his office again, but this didn't sound like her normal voice. 

 

"Rey---" Kylos voice deepened to match her tone as a warning. 

 

"No. You listen to me. If you ever disrespect me or hang up on me in the middle of a conversation again, I will hang you from the tallest ceiling I can find, by your fingernails and then, I will rip said fingernails off." Rey's voice was dark, calm and full of her own rage.

Kylo felt like he was a boy. There were times when his mother would be so angry that she wouldn't yell. She would get quiet and talk so softly that he had to strain to hear her. 

But this wasn't his mother. This was just a girl that had lied to him.

"Fucking hell. She scarier then you," Hux whispered , before let himself out of the office. 

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you're talking to?!" Kylo shouted. He picked up the receiver. Kylo knew Hux was standing on the other side of the door listening. It was none of his business. Or Phasma's, who had probably joined Hux by now. 

"If you want this to work Kylo, you have to get a better grip on your temper and how you treat people, especially me because I won't put up with your shit like Hux. I don't give a damn about your firm or your media status." 

 

Kylo held down the hold button and yelled a string of obscenities. He was fucking everything up, he knew he was. His temper always fucked things up. 

I should apologize...it worked last time. 

He wasn't used to having to apologize to anyone but this was worth it. He let go of the button and plopped down in his chair and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." 

 

There was a pause. Then it was Rey's turn to sigh.

 

"You're forgiven, but know that you can't get away with everything by saying sorry. I'm a human being, and essentially your girlfriend. You need to treat me different then how you treat everyone else, or nobody will buy this and I won't sign this contract. I'm not that hard up for money." Rey's voice softened but she kept a hint of coldness in it. 

 

"You're right. My temper has always been a problem. It's not a good excuse but it's all I've got. I am truly sorry. Strange things set me off and I can do little to control it." 

"I understand. We all have tempers, Kylo. Please just try? I get extremely defensive when I feel like I'm under attack and I'm warning you now, my temper can give yours a run for its money." Rey's voice was back to normal and that calmed Kylo. 

How does she do that? 

Kylo chuckled, "Well, aren't we a pair? People won't want to be around us. They will say we are unstable, unhinged, and monsters. They already say that about me." 

Rey giggled "You must not mind that, but aren't I supposed to be helping with your image? I have a better handle on Kira, that's what I call my temper, then you have on yours." 

 

"So many names! How am I supposed to keep everyone straight?” Kylo laughed.  
Rey then heard him clear his throat, “But you should pack, I'll be there in less than an hour. I'll bring the contract myself and you can sign it in the car...if this is still something you agree to?" 

Kylo wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to help him out anymore. Now that he had calmed down he could see how ridiculous he had acted. She was right, her temper rose to his level quickly but she knew how to keep a hold of hers.

Maybe she could help me with that? 

She was going to help him is so many ways...

"Of course Kylo. Just because we have an argument doesn't mean that I'm not going to help you. I just needed you to know where I stand. If I keep everything inside then sooner or later I'll explode and you won't want anything to do with me."

 

"Oh Rey, I don't see that happening." 

"We'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey signs the contract and Kylo takes her to their first overnight stay. 
> 
> Over 300 Kudos?!?! WHAT?! Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> The wonderful RenicaSwavely made an aesthetic for this chapter, and I'm too dumb to figure out how to attach it, so here is a link to my tumblr and it will be there if you would like to take a look.
> 
> <https://starwarsmomma.tumblr.com/post/175076972674/chapter-6-is-up>

Rey ran around like chicken with her head caught off for the next 45 minutes. Kylo didn't tell her where they were going or what kind of clothes she would need. Without a clue as to what the occasion called for, she found herself haphazardly throwing anything she could get her hands on in her duffle bag.

 

She was in the bathroom grabbing the few make up items she had, when she heard a knock in the door.

 

“Shit!” Rey was so focused on packing that she was still in her long sleep shirt and sweatpants.

 

Rey ran to the door, catching herself before she opened it. She took a moment to smooth her hair back and grabbed the end of her rub it over her unbrushed teeth. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

There Kylo stood in all is glory.

 

The man she had yelled at twice in less than 24 hours, but who had also made her feel the beginning feelings of a crush.

 

He looked even more handsome in casual clothes. He wore a grey V-neck T-shirt with dark jeans with black tennis shoes.

 

He ran his hand through his hair and gave Rey a shy smile.

 

“Hey” was all he said.

 

“Hi,” Rey said as she walked into her apartment  leaving the door open. “Please forgive how I look. I've been trying to hurry and pack but I forgot to get myself ready in the process!”

 

“Should I wait in the car? I don't want to be in the way…” Kylo stayed in the hall watching her but leaned in slightly from the waist into the apartment.

 

Rey ran back to the door, grabbing Kylo’s hand and pulled him inside.  Pushing him down on the couch, she laughed. “Don't be silly. You can sit on the couch. I'll be 10 minutes tops.”

 

Kylo was taken back with how forceful she was and how comfortable she was with  him being in her space. He stayed on the couch and watched Rey whip around like a tornado. When she began to strip, Kylo turned his body to the wall so he didn't see anything. He was obviously attracted to her but he wanted to play the part of gentleman, especially after he had behaved like a douche earlier that morning. Kylo wanted to give her a reason to stay with him beyond their contract's end date.  

 

“Um, it's really no problem for me to wait in the car-” Kylo started knowing that she was probably naked behind him, and he only had so much self-control.

 

“I’m almost done. Quit being weird and tell me where we are going.” Rey said as she pulled on her favorite pair of jeans. “You haven't told me anything!”

 

“Well, it's like a company retreat so to speak. Which reminds me, we aren't exactly camping, because we will be in a cabin. Don't worry, it has separate rooms. I just hope you are alright with spending that much time outside,” Kylo started to explain.

 

Rey pulled over a bright colored t-shirt. “I don't mind at all! I love being outside. How do you think I got this awesome tan?”

 

Kylo chuckled “Well, good. I thought it would be best to ease you into the public eye. I think it will be best to present our relationship my peers in the company first. Then we can start going to public events. As you saw last night, the media tend to be at those events. ”

 

“Kylo, I'm confused about something. You're a partner in a law firm right? Why does the media care so much about you? You are just doing your job.”

 

Rey had been waiting to ask this. There had been paparazzi and most of the mainstream news stations at the event last night.

 

“The founder of the firm was known for taking on high profile cases that the media run for months. Always representing the defendant. You've heard of the OJ Simpson trial and the Conrad Murray trial right?”

 

“I know the OJ case and other one sounds familiar-” Rey said as she pulled on her tennis shoes.

 

“He was Michael Jackson's physician that was being tried for the singer’s death.”

 

“Holy Shit! Your firm did that case?! You can turn around by the way.” Rey said standing up and grabbing a brush to run through her hair.

 

Kylo turned at looked at Rey and answered “Yep, that case was a pretty big one. We also do  smaller cases too but we are about to announce that our firm will be defending Brock Turner.”

 

Rey turned toward Kylo slowly and stilled. “The campus rapist?”

 

“Alleged campus rapist,” Kylo replied.

 

“I'm not going to get into this with you. Because one, you're a lawyer and two, I will get extremely angry.” Rey said, as she put her hair in a high pony tale.

 

“I get it. A lot of people don't understand why I do what I do. My mother included,” Kylo put up his hands as if he was surrendering.

 

Rey swung her duffle bag over her shoulder, walked over to the couch, crossed her arms and asked “Is that why you don't have a girlfriend? No one understands you?”

 

Kylo looked at her and slowly got up. He towered over her and Rey couldn't help but feel intimidated. His movement made him closer than she anticipated. Rey looked up at Kylo and caught him looking her up and down before staring into her eyes like he was looking into her soul. Rey started to feel like she couldn't breathe.

 

He gave a half smile “No. I just haven't met anyone that I want to understand me.” His thumb gently caressed her jaw and his eyes briefly shifted to her lips before returning back to her eyes.

 

Kylo, remembering the car downstairs removed his hand and took a step back which made Rey stumble slightly.  

“We should get going. The car is waiting. I have the contract all ready for you to sign.”

 

Rey looked down at her shoes “Perfect. Let's go.”

 

****

“Do you ever drive yourself?” Rey asked 5 minutes into the car ride.

 

“Why would I ever need too? I'm typically working during the drive. Like I am now,” Kylo answered as he grabbed his brown leather satchel and pulled out the contract and a pen.

 

“You always make deals like this?” Rey quietly questioned.

 

Kylo gazed up at her with a confused look, almost hurt. “Um...no. Rey, I have never done anything like this before. Normally I don't care about having a date or even what the media thinks. There's...um...I'm just gonna say it. There's something about you, something special. You've peaked my interest.” He looked down as he finished his sentence, afraid that he might have said too much too soon.

 

Rey's eyes widened. She had never had anyone say such wonderful things to her. And she had met him yesterday! “Oh, well I was just teasing you, but it's nice to know that someone thinks I'm special.” She grabbed Kylo's hand and squeezed it trying to get him to look at her.

 

When he finally did, she gave him the warmest smile Kylo had ever seen. He smiled back and put his other hand on top if hers.“Never forget that you are special,” he told her “You are important and you're not alone.”

 

“Neither are you.” Rey responded putting her hand on his cheek.

 

Kylo leaned into her touch. He would never get used to how amazing it felt to have her touch him. He smiled and kissed her palm.

 

“Now,” he reluctantly removed her hand from his face, “I should have you sign this contract before I explain where we are going…” He picked up the contract and placed it on Rey's lap.

 

“If you could to read through it and make sure that everything is how you would like it, then sign it.” Kylo’s tone had changed into his work voice -- very matter of fact and without any emotion.

 

Rey looked down at the pile of papers. She skimmed through pausing to mark-up the parts she wanted him to adjust to make sure they would be fixed. She came to the end and saw that Kylo had already signed his name to the document. All that was left was for her to sign.

 

She all of a sudden felt hot and nervous… why did this feel like she was signing her life away. She just stared at it and took a shaky breath. Kylo noticed the change in her and the shift in the mood.

 

“Hey,” Kylos voice soften and he tilted her chin up to look at him, “if you don't want to do this, you don't have too. I understand that this is an odd situation…”

 

Rey's eyes started to glisten with tears “This is only for a few months, right?...not forever? Why does it all of a sudden feel like this is a forever thing?”

 

“Rey, no, this is not forever. I promise. I only want to help you, support you, so you don't have to worry about about finances during school. That's it.” He was rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt better. She opened her eyes and smiled.Kylo's brown eyes had a calming effect that she hadn't noticed before. “You're right. I'm being silly.” She twisted the pen until the ball point appeared and then signed her name on the line.

 

****

Their destination was a four hour drive into a remote part a forest in the mountains.

 

Every year the firm rented out an entire camp complete with cabins, an inside gym, outside court, a huge lake and a sauna. Kylo had told Rey that Snoke started to do this so the employees could see that even though they sometimes represented horrible people that didn't make _them_ horrible people. Over the years, it became a vacation for everyone. Employees were permitted to bring their significant other, but no children were allowed that's why the event was only a single overnight stay. Originally, the retreat had been five days and four nights.

 

They arrived and Rey felt like she stepped into another time. There were no ugly electrical wires, no tall buildings or loud cars. In fact, there were no cars at all. Apparently the firm paid for cars to bring everyone and then take them home.

 

“You sure go above and beyond.” Rey commented, as he helped her out of the car.

 

“We work our employees very hard. They deserve a free vacation once a year. We give them vacation days but then they still have to pay for wherever they want to go…” Kylo explained, taking her duffle bag from her and put it around his shoulder and getting his single piece of  luggage.

 

Rey grabbed Kylo's free hand as they started to walk toward, what she assumed was, their cabin. Kylo looked at their interlaced fingers and looked at her.

 

She caught him staring. “What? It's suppose to look like we are together right?”

 

“You're right. I just wasn't prepared. I've never done this before.” Kylo replied. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

 

Phasma and Hux were outside of the cabin next to the one Kylo was leading Rey too. Rey waved to Phasma.

 

“Rey! Hello! I'm so glad you were able to come to our little retreat. Someone will need to keep Ren in line.” Hux shouted.

 

“I'll do my best!” Rey shouted back. Kylo rolled his eyes and continued to walk Rey into the cabin.

 

When they entered the cabin Rey couldn't help but gasp. It was absolutely breathtaking. The cabin opened into a huge room with a fireplace in the middle. Up a few stairs, to the left of the fireplace, was the kitchen and then a hallway was to the right of the fireplace. Everything was decorated in light browns and black. The furniture was modern but homey.

 

Before walking down the hallway there was a pair of glass doors that lead to a patio/garden. Rey had never seen so much different green vegetation in one place.

 

“Talk about an open floor plan! This place is gorgeous.”

 

Kylo set the luggage down as soon as he walked it.

 

“Isn't it? All the cabins have this basic layout but this is one of the only cabins that had two bedrooms. So it's a bit bigger” Kylo explained, as he trailed afterRey, who was walking around the front room.

 

She started her way down the hallway. “The bedrooms down here I guess? As well as a bathroom?”

 

“Each bedroom has it's own bathroom. One has a queen bed and the other a king.” Kylo informed her, still following her as she peaked through each bedroom, nothing they were situated across the hall from each other.

 

“You can have the king, since you're such a giant. A queen is plenty for me.” Rey walked into the second bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed.

 

Kylo stayed in the hallway, leaning against the door frame. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She was looking around the room with a sense of aw. And she was here with him...how did he get so lucky?

 

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. “Well, I'll go grab the bags, and then we can freshen up. The welcome meeting is in about a half hour.”

 

“Wonderful. Is there a dress code or anything? Should I shower?” Rey asked getting up from the bed and walking toward him.

 

“It's nothing formal. What you have on is fine.” Kylo started to walk down the hallway until Rey called after him. He turned around and she was right behind him.

 

“Wait Kylo- um. I'm really grateful for everything that you are doing for me. You didn't have to offer this to me. If it's ok...I would like to kiss you, as a thank you. I know we'll be kissing quite a bit during this weekend and the next few months but I would like this one to be because I want too and not because I have too.”

 

“Rey, I never want you to kiss me because you have too.”

 

“You know what I mean,” she replied looking down.

 

Kylo took a step toward her. “But yes. You can kiss me if you would like. I won't stop you." _I won't ever stop you_ , he wanted to add.

 

Rey looked up. Gathering her courage, she quickly put her hands on his face and pulled his lips down to hers.

 

His lips were just as soft as she remembered from the kiss last night. Last night? Was it really only last night?

 

Rey wasn't going to mind having to kiss him this weekend. He was such a good kisser. It made her weak in the knees.

 

Rey moved her hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. Kylo moaned, as he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Their lips moved and Rey opened her mouth to allow Kylo's tongue in. He tasted like pine and sunscreen. Rey really liked the combination.

 

Rey was the first to pull away, but only because she couldn't breathe. She would have spent the remaining time they had kissing him if she could.

 

Kylo’s lips were swollen from Rey's kiss. For a moment, they just stayed in each other's arms and looked into each other's eyes.

 

Rey could see his pupils had dilated, and she was sure hers were too.

 

_This is bad……_ , she thought.

 

How was she going to do this without falling for Kylo?

 

****

Kylo walked hand in hand with Rey to the picnic area where the meeting was to take place. His head was still spinning since Rey's impromptu kiss.

 

He enjoyed kissing her. He made a note to take every opportunity to do so.

 

When they got to their destination, they stood next to Hux and Phasma Kylo unlaced his fingers from Rey's to place his arm around her shoulders. Rey put her arm around his waist.

 

It felt so naturally to act this way with Rey. She was either a great actress or she didn't mind being this close to him. He hoped it was the latter. While Kylo looked  around to see who all had arrived, Rey started chatting with Phasma.

 

About 10 minutes after they arrived, Hux stepped up and welcomed everyone to the site.Hux was better at this kind of stuff than Kylo. Hux always lead meetings, events and even small gatherings. He just always knew what to say.

 

Kylo preferred to sit back and listen, rather than interject when he felt like he needed too. He didn't have a problem addressing the court because it was his time to show his intelligence and cleverness, but even then there were times when Hux was better.

 

Hux didn't think like Kylo did. Kylo thought on his feet when new evidence showed up or when they hit a snag during questioning. Together, he and Hux really did make a great team, even if they fought occasionally and to be honest, Hux was the closest thing Kylo had to a friend.

 

“Remember to have fun and relax! We appreciate all the hard work you do.” There was a light applause when Hux finished and the crowd started to disperse.

 

Rey had leaned back to rest her head on Kylo's chest as she listened. She looked up at him, “Well, what do you want to do?”

 

“Rey?!” A familiar voice shouted.

 

Rey tore her gaze from Kylo to the direction of the voice. She stilled and went pale.

 

“Poe?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to RenicaSwavely for being my beta! You make my story even better! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start the week out with an update! This took me longer to write then I anticipated, but depression spirals do that. I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! Starwarsmomma

**Five months ago**

 

Rey was sitting in a booth in her favorite Chinese restaurant for the first time in months. It was her birthday and her friends had surprised her by taking her out AND paying for her dinner.

 

She felt like an awful friend because she couldn't hang out with them as much as she wanted. She either was always working, had school assignments to do or had no money.

 

Finn contacted Rose about planning something for her a week prior. The plan was just for those two to take her out, but Rose’s best friend Poe wanted to come as well. Poe and Rey hadn't met. Finn and Poe hadn't met either, but they heard enough about each other that it felt like they knew each other. Rose had been looking for an opportunity to introduce her oldest friend to her new friends, and she had a feeling that Poe and Finn would really hit it off.

 

When Rose, Finn and Poe had arrived randomly at her door and told her to get dressed to go out, Rey felt embarrassed that she had to introduce herself to Poe. Luckily,Poe knew exactly want to say to make her feel at ease.

 

“I've heard so much about you, I feel like we are already besties! Happy birthday, Rey!” He pulled her into a bug bear hug and twirled her around. Rey giggled. She instantly liked Poe, but that didn't change her from being distracted during dinner.

 

Her classes were getting tougher. She worried about keeping the GPA up to her 3.75 this semester. She needed to get A’s in all her classes. She was currently sitting at three A’s and one B. A high B, but still a B. She had talked to her professor and was doing everything she could to bring her grade up, but the stress was getting the best of her.

 

She didn't remember how they got to the restaurant or ordering her food. She hadn't had a real meal in two days. As soon as the food showed up, she popped out of her daze and attacked her food.

 

“Damn, I've never seen anyone eat like that…” Poe commented with his eyes wide and his chopsticks in the air.

 

“That's Rey for you!” Finn laughed, as he covered his mouth so his bite of food didn't show.

 

Rey just smiled into her food and continued eating.

 

“Anyway, another firm bought out the one I'm working for. They agreed to give everyone a probation period to see if we mesh well with them. So it's possible I won't lose my job but I don't know how I feel about working for Snoke Firm now. They represent the worst type of people. I know I'm just a paralegal, but still…” Poe kept the conversation going.

 

“Even if you stay there until you find another firm to work at...that would be better than not having a job!” Rose said, shoving chicken fried rice into her mouth.

 

“True! That's what I would do, and who knows, you might actually like it there. Then you're worrying for no reason. ” Finn chimed in.

 

Rey just kept shoving food in her mouth. She had never hear of the Snoke Firm or knew what a paralegal did. _Something with law. Something I know nothing about._ Rey decided to tune out the conversation and stick to her own thoughts.  

 

**** **Now**

 

“What are you doing here?” Rey asked, as she walked away from Kylo.

 

Poe jogged over to her, wrapped his arms around her frame and twirled her around. It was just like the first time they had met. Rey couldn't help but laugh.

 

“You don't listen to anything I say! I told you that the Snoke Firm bought out the one I was working for.”

 

“I-I- don't even remember that conversation,” Rey felt herself getting hot with embarrassment.

 

“We were out to dinner for your birthday? Chinese?”

 

“I remember the food…,” Rey put her face in her hands. “God, I'm an awful person!”

 

Poe lifted her chin up. Rey looked into his eyes and only saw kindness. “No! You had a lot on your mind. Classes and all. I'm not upset or anything. Just surprised to see you!”

 

Rey smiled and gave Poe another hug before turning around to look at Kylo.

 

As Kylo was watching the scene unfold, his whole body became tense. If he had the power, Poe would be gasping for breath as Kylo choked the life out of him.

 

As he was staring at the couple, he felt like there were a thousand needles poking him from the inside of his body. Kylo was sure his body was going to erupt into flames.

 

_How does she know Dameron and why is he touching her? She's mine._  

 

When Kylo had finally had enough, he walked up behind Rey and wrapped his arms around her shoulders so that her back was against his torso. He placed a kiss against Rey's neck, just as she was saying “I'm here with my boyfriend.”

 

Poes eyebrows shot up. “I didn't know you had a boyfriend, or that it was the famous Kylo Ren.” Poe turned his attention to Kylo and said “Sir, thank you for this amazing opportunity. I feel extremely honored to be one of the few that gets to continue with this prestigious firm.” Poe finished extending his hand to Kylo for a hand shake.

 

Kylo looked down at Poe’s hand then back at his face. Rey pinched Kylo's forearm. Kylo removed one arm to shake hands with Poe. Rey tried to wiggle her way out of Kylo's grip but he kept his arm firmly around her. His second arm returned to his prior position enveloping Rey once the handshake was over.

 

“What's your name again?” Kylo asked with a huff.

 

“Oh, um, Poe sir.”

 

“Well Poe, Hux would be the one to thank. I had nothing to do with who stayed. I suggested letting everyone from the Organa Firm go.” Kylo coldly said. Rey hit Kylo's arm.

 

“Oh, well still.” Poe responded, before turning his attention back to Rey. “We need to get together soon, Rey, to catch up. Finn misses you. He says so all the time.”

 

Once again, Rey tried to escape from Kylo to hug Poe, but Kylo wouldn't budge. She shot him an annoyed looked before saying, “I'll call you! We can get together soon. Enjoy your weekend!” She glanced around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the picnic area.

 

Rey watched Poe walk away. When he was out of earshot, Rey elbowed Kylo in the stomach. He groaned,finally letting her go to grab his stomach.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Rey hissed.

 

“Can we not do this here?” Kylo grunted, as he straightened to his full height.

 

“There's no one around! What the fuck was that about? Poe is a wonderful man. He was thanking you and you were a fucktard to him.” Rey shouted.

 

“You're being ridiculously loud. I would rather talk back at the cabin if you don't mind.” Kylo's voice deepened and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her upper arm to lead her back.

 

“Don't fucking touch me.” She ripped her arm out of his grasp.”You were extremely rude and I'm pissed at you.”

 

She crossed her arms and stormed off in the direction of their cabin. Kylo followed, but remained a few steps behind her.

 

He knew he was in for it and, admittedly,he was in the wrong, but this was an unfamiliar feeling.

 

Some called it the green-eyed monster. He knew it as jealousy. It's not like he had never been jealous before, but this was a far more intense. It felt like a fire had ignited in the pit of his stomach, yet at the same time he wanted to throw up.

 

There was no way to control himself. When he saw Poe touch her and make her smile he had to assert his dominance. For some reason he felt like he had to prove to everyone that Rey was his. Kylo had always been a possessive person, but this was worse. He knew that she wasn't his, but he wanted her to be. He wanted everyone to know that he wasn't gay or asexual but that he could get an attractive, kind, loving woman as his partner.

 

As soon as the cabin door closed behind him, Rey turned to face him. She still looked mad,but her eyes were somewhat calmer.

 

“You wanna explain yourself before I say anything?” Rey crossed her arms.

 

Kylo cleared his throat and ran this hand through his hair. “Um, yeah. I'm sorry. I know I was rude, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stand how much Dameron was touching you.”

 

“Oh, so you _do_ know who he is! Poe is a friend...and a touchy person! There is nothing wrong with that. That's one of the things I like about him.”

 

Something snapped inside of Kylo.

 

“I don't want to hear how much he has touched you. I don't want to know that you like it. I don't want to hear how much he has seen of you, or how he fuc-” Kylo started to shout.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Rey cut him off, trying to stay calm.

 

Kylo walked into Rey's space backing her up against the rearwall. They were in each other's faces, panting and ready for a full blown fight.

 

“You aren't denying it…” His voice was low and dangerous.

 

“You have no business knowing who I have or haven't fucked” Rey yelled back at him.

 

“You're right.I don't but you are supposed to be with me for the next few months. You being in another man's arms does not give off a good impression as my girlfriend.” Kylo was seeing red.

 

Rey narrowed her eyes and tilted her head up in defiance. “Are you saying that you're so insecure that I can't hug my gay best friend’s boyfriend?”

 

Kylos eyebrows knitted together and he stumbled a bit. “W-What?”

 

“That's right. Poe's gay. I've hung out with him maybe three times.”

 

“But-he was touching you in a way that -” Kylo took a step back.

 

“He's a touchy guy! He did that exact thing when he first met me. Some gay men are very touchy. Poe is one of them and I love that about him. I don't know him super well, but he makes Finn happy and that's all I care about.” Rey didn't move from the wall. She had the high ground. She didn't do anything wrong.

 

“Rey, I'm -” Kylo felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice on him.

 

“Don't. I told you that you can't get away with everything by saying your sorry. Besides, it's Poe you need to apologize too. You were extremely cold and made him feel like shit.” Rey crossed her arms.

 

Kylo plopped down on the couch and put his face in his hands. “You're right. God, I feel like I've do nothing but fuck things up when I'm around you.”

 

Rey's face soften and she made her way to the couch and sat beside him. “Why is that Kylo? You seem like you're trying so hard and you don't need too. There is no need to woo me or really even impress me. It’s a done deal. I’m here for the next few months,” she reminded him. “Just don't being an asshole!”

 

Kylo turned his head and looked into Rey's hazel eyes. “Rey---I” he looked away.

 

_Am I really going to tell her now? Is this the right time? She would at least understand part of my feelings._

 

“Rey, I hope you don't see me as an employer or something like that. Yes, I'm paying you to come to work events, but I--- I don't know how to act around you. I feel like I'm drawn to you and can't be without you. Seeing someone else touch you or make you smile makes me--- I mean, I like you. You're different. You are so spunky, smart, understanding, kind and you don't take any of my shit!  Not to mention you're always breathtaking…”

 

Rey blushed and looked down. No one had ever said such meaningful things to her. Her heart couldn't help but flip. He was trying to impress her. He had known her 24 hours and it seemed like he had already seen inside her soul. However this was moving **WAY** to fast.

 

“Kylo, we barely know each other. These are pretty intense feelings you're having. Thank you for telling me, but you've got to slow down.” Rey grabbed his hand and looked down at where they were joined as she talked.

 

“You don't feel the same,” Kylo looked away, internally chiding himself for being so open with her.

 

That was the last thing that Rey wanted him to think. If she was being honest with herself, she felt that pull just like him. Rey had been hurt before. She didn't want to get ahead of herself, but all she could think about was climbing into his lap and kissing him.

 

_Take your own advice, Rey. Slow down!_ She thought

 

“I didn't say that at all, Kylo.” Rey couldn't control her actions any longer. She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Fuck it'. Then she was inching closer to him, until she swung her leg over his lap to straddle him. He looked up at her with wide eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers in his shoulder length black hair. “I feel-- I don't know how I feel. I know I feel drawn to you too, but that doesn't give you the excuse to be an asshole to everyone who touches or looks at me.” Rey lowered her head to put her forehead on his.

 

“Rey-” Kylo ran his hands up her back and when his hands got to her neck he pulled her face down to kiss her, but she lifted her head up.

 

“I'm still mad at you.” She informed him, as he placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. “But I have an idea. It's a way that we can both get what we want and I think it will help you know how you should behave around others.” She smiled at him and ran her teeth across her bottom lip.

 

_God. She is going to be the death of me,_ Kylo thought.

 

“And what is that?” He asked out loud.

 

“You know what a reward system is right? For example, you go apologize to Poe, and when you get back we can make out for a little bit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to RenicaSwavely for being my beta! She makes my story better and makes sure my Grammer is always in check.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been awhile. Longer then I wanted, but I had some fics to catch up on reading and I had major writers block, but here is the next chapter...finally! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. I love hearing from you.

Kylo stared at Rey with huge eyes. 

 

“Are you serious? I don't know you well enough to know if your joking,” Kylo whispered, as he looked down. 

 

“I'm totally serious. I can see if it seems manipulative to you, so let me just say, yes, I would be rewarding you, but it will also be because I  _ want _ you. When you're a good person and do good things, you deserve a reward.” Rey placed her hands on his face hoping that Kylo would lift his eyes to hers. 

 

It worked. Kylo looked right into her eyes and Rey felt a odd sensation in her stomach and an itch between her legs. She was turned on. It had been awhile since someone had affected her this strongly, and he was only looking at her. 

 

_ I'm in fucking trouble. How am I  _ **_just_ ** _ going to make out with him and not screw his brains out?  _ She thought as she continued to be lost in his eyes. 

 

“Really? You want me?” His voice sounded a lot like when he had her pinned against the wall except softer. 

 

Rey's eyes shifted to his lips and back to his eyes. She bit her lower lip and nodded. 

 

All of Kylo's control flew out the window. He wanted to bite her lip too.Kylo grabbed the back of Rey's head and smashed his lips against her. 

 

Rey squeaked in surprise but she didn't pull away. She moved her hands into his hair and moved her head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss. 

 

Kylo moved one hand to her face and the other drifted down the side of her body. Rey shivered in response and broke the kiss to gasp for air. Kylo went right for her neck. 

 

He kissed her gentle at first but his hormones were in charge of his lips. 

 

He began nibbling and sucking bruises into her neck. He felt a sense of satisfaction, knowing his actions were resulting in marks. He was claiming her. Everyone would know he was the cause of the discoloration on her neck and that she was his.

 

Rey was panting and rubbing herself against Kylo's growing erection. She kept chanting his name into his ear. 

 

Kylo moved his kisses further down her body to her collarbone. He grabbed her breast and started kneading it. Rey's breasts maybe smaller than others, but Kylo didn't care. He was touching her and he was going to enjoy all he could get.  

 

Rey however had stilled at the action “Ok, ok, ok” she said. She moved her hands to his, taking his hand off of her boob and holding both of them. She gently kissed him on the lips. “You haven't apologized to Poe yet, handsome.” 

 

Kylo groaned and grinded his pelvis up into her. She moaned but didn't let go of his hands. “That was just a taste.” Then she winked at him and hopped off of his lap. 

 

“I don't enjoy being teased.” Kylo growled. 

 

“And I don't like it when my fake boyfriend is rude to my friend,” she retorted. 

 

Rey straighten her clothes and began walking back to her room. 

 

“Where are you going?!” Kylo shouted, as he got up. “You started this! Now what am I supposed to do with this?” Pointing down to his obvious arousal. 

 

She turned around and giggled. “I'm going to get ready for when you get back. As for that? I recommend thinking of Hux.” She turned and disappeared. 

 

“That's not a bad idea,” Kylo muttered to himself. 

 

Within a few minutes, he felt like he could leave the cabin without embarrassing himself. Kylo didn't know which cabin Poe was assigned to, so he needed to hunt Hux down. 

 

_ This is going to take longer then I want it too,  _ Kylo thought as he headed to second biggest cabin. Hux’s. 

 

****

“What were you thinking, Rey?!” Finn shouted into Rey's ear. 

 

She had taken advantage of her alone time to give her best friend, Finn, a call. She wanted to bring him up to date about the situation she had gotten into. 

 

“Finn, you can't tell Poe that we aren't really dating, ok? The last thing I want is for this to get out around the firm. Kylo would be humiliated!” Rey was pacing around her room.

 

“How long is this going to last? I can't hide something like this forever.” 

 

“Probably until I'm done with school. So a few months.” 

 

“Rey! That's too long! Poe will know. He always knows when I am lying.” Finn was getting irritated.

 

“Finn, I'm serious. I need you to keep this to yourself. It's a win-win for both Kylo and myself. And to tell you the truth, it won't be hard to pretend. Yes, he can be an ass at times, but what guy isn't?” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Finn. Please. I know it seems crazy...but this will take so much stress off me and I'll be able to see you and Rose more.” 

 

“While sleeping with him for money,” Finn gently reminded her. 

 

“No. Sex is not a part of this. We both agreed on that. If anything happens, it's because I want too, not because I have too.” Rey was starting to regret calling Finn, maybe Rose would have been more understanding. After all this was kind of her idea.

 

There was silence on the other end. 

 

“Finn? Did I lose you?” 

 

“You like him.” Finn stated. 

 

“Well...I…” Rey stumbled. 

 

“You do! Oh my God, Rey, you've known him how long? A day? And you are already picking out wedding colors aren't you? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!” Finn was shouting again. 

 

Rey was fed up and let Finn have it. 

 

“Says the guy who’s been with his current boyfriend after a one night stand? Finn, you have no right to judge me. I do what I have to to keep myself fed and a roof over my head. I always have. You know I'm strong and I can take care of myself.” 

 

There was silence again. 

 

“Ok, damn. I'm sorry. You're right.” 

 

Rey sighed and instantly felt bad about losing her temper.

 

“It's ok. I'm sorry I got to angry. I don't know how I expected you to react, but I can't have you, of all people, judging me. You're the closest thing I have to family and the last thing I want is you to be disappointed in me. ” 

 

Finn sighed.

 

“I know, Rey. I'm not disappointed. I'm confused and worried but you're right. You're an adult and you can handle yourself. I won't tell Poe until it's the right time. Just please let me know as soon as I can.”

 

“Of course. I love you Finn. Thank you for listening. I should go. Kylo will be back soon.” 

 

“Rey? Please use caution. You don't know this guy.” 

 

“I know. Thank you, Finn.” 

 

****

 

“It's been 24 hours and she already has you apologizing to other people! Cheers to her!” Hux laughed, as he motioned Kylo inside the cabin. 

 

Hux grabbed his laptop, sat on the couch and opened it to find the cabin assignments. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kylo stepped inside and closed the door, before walking over to join Hux. 

 

“Gwen won't believe it when I tell her. Oh, speaking of Gwen, she left that folder over there for you.” Hux pointed to the side table next to one of the arm chairs facing the couch that he was sitting on. 

 

“You really should get your own assistant. We can't both use her, and she sleeps with me so she likes me better. Ah! Dameron cabin BB-8,”

 

Kylo scoffed “That's on the other side of the camp!” Kylo walked over the the table and picked up the folder and opened it. “Can I borrow your golf cart?” 

 

“Sure, just bring it back.” Hux said getting up. “I assume you can see yourself out. I've kept Gwen waiting long enough.”

 

Kylo looked up and closed the folder. 

 

“We are not close enough to share those details with each other,” Kylo said, practically running out the door.

 

****

By the time Kylo returned to his cabin, it was already dark. 

 

Kylo understood why Rey liked Poe so much. He was charming and he was full of interesting stories, but Kylo couldn't help but get irritated. Poe wanted to tell him his life story and all Kylo wanted to do was apologize and return to Rey. 

 

Poe was more than happy to accept Kylo's apology. He then gave Kylo the 'If you hurt her’ speech. Kylo wanted to roll his eyes and remind Poe that he would fire him if he ever spoke like that to him, but he was positive that Rey wouldn't let him touch her again if he said that. So he smiled and said, “Thank you”.

 

Now that he was finally back, he wasn't sure if Rey was even awake anymore. 

 

He walking into the cabin and removed his shoes.

 

“Rey?” He called out, but was met with silence. 

 

He walked down the hallway, stopping at Rey's door. He took a deep breath and gently knocked. 

 

No answer. 

 

He knocked again but louder. Still no answer.

 

He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted just a glimpse of her, to make sure she was alright. 

 

He opened the door a little, then saw that her bed was empty. 

 

He blinked. Kylo opened the door wider and walked inside. His mind began to run wild. 

 

_ Did she leave? _

_ Why would she leave? _

_ I was doing what she asked me to do.  _

 

_How would she leave? There_ _would be no cars until the morning._

 

_ Was she out walking?  _

 

_ Why wouldn't she wait for me? She could be in trouble.  _

 

He started looking around for any clue that she had left. A note or something that could give him a hint. 

 

He continued to look around and saw that her duffle bag was still in the room. 

 

_ Alright. Well she hasn't left, but where is she?  _

 

He frantically exited her room and looked out in the garden, kitchen, and living room. 

 

He felt ridiculous looking under the couch, chairs and even her bed but if he could find just one clue that would put his mind at ease it would be worth it.

 

_ Where did she go?   _

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a few months, too many months. Life is crazy, but Happy Christmas! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> https://starwarsmomma.tumblr.com/post/181382221644/its-been-awhile-life-got-crazy-motivation-was

_ Where the hell is she? _

 

Kylo had gone outside, walked around the cabin and was now back inside, slumped over on the couch. 

 

_ What did I do? I've been doing everything within my power to do what she wants.  _

 

Then a thought came to him. 

 

He slowly got up and walked down the hallway and went to  _ his _ room. 

 

He opened the door and there she was. 

 

She looked so beautiful. 

 

Rey was lying on her side facing the center of the bed in the fetal position with her arms wrapped around her stomach.  Kylo noticed that she was wearing a long shirt with  _ a Game Of Thrones  _ logo on it, and only the shirt. He saw that she was wearing a pair of black lace panties. 

 

It took everything in him to keep his hands to himself. 

 

Kylo shook his head and instantly felt foolish that he hadn't checked his room earlier. 

 

He wanted to touch her face and kiss her forehead but he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and laid it on her. Then grabbed his pajamas and went into Rey's bedroom. 

 

He changed and climbed into the bed and promptly fell asleep. 

 

****

 

Rey woke with a jolt. She had accidentally fallen asleep waiting for Kylo to return, but he wasn't in the bed next to her. 

 

She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw a blanket that wasn't there when she laid down. Rey knew she was a light sleeper so the fact that she didn't wake up when the blanket was placed on her surprised her. 

 

Rey swung her legs to the side of the bed, stood and reached up and stretched. She looked around and saw Kylo's bag on the floor. 

 

_ He didn't get too far… _

 

She walked out of the room and into the living area. She looked around and occasionally whispered “Kylo?”

 

_ He isn't on the couch...maybe he went into my room.  _

 

She turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway. 

 

She turned the knob slowly, opened the door and peeked inside. 

 

Kylo was in the middle of the bed and taking up the entire bed. He had black sleep bottoms that were low on his hips and no shirt.

 

Rey instantly smiled seeing how silly he looked on the bed, but once Rey caught a glimpse of his bare chest her smile fell and she knew she wasn't leaving the room without touching him. She stood there in the doorway just staring at Kylo. 

 

_ He looks likes a fucking Greek God...there could be a statue of him in a museum somewhere.  _

 

Gathering her wits, Rey walked over to the side of the bed to get a closer look. She moved his hair out of his face and behind his ear and smiled. 

 

She couldn't help but imagine him as a child. Shorter hair, moles scattering his face and his ears sticking out. 

 

_ He probably had anger issues then too. _ Rey thought and giggled to herself.  

 

She saw that there was probably enough room on the bed for her to lay down beside him. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable when he woke up. He didn't lay with her in his bed, and there was plenty of room in that King bed for them both. 

 

_ Why didn't he just wake me up or at least sleep with me?  _

 

Was he mad at her for making him apologize? It was pretty obvious that he didn't do it often and that he didn't enjoy it. Or was he upset for leaving him with a raging boner? 

 

They had a pretty hot mini make out before she stopped it and made him go to Poe's. She didn't anticipate him taking so long though, or that she would be so tired and fall asleep so fast.  

 

She was really looking forward to finishing what they started, but she was glad that she had the opportunity to think and talk with Finn. 

 

It's apparent that she couldn't think clearly around him. The pull to him is too strong. She told him that she needed him to slow down, but she, herself, needed to slow down too. 

_ But I don't want to slow down...it feels right. I feel safe.  _

 

Kylo began to stretch and opened one eye. He gazed up at Rey and gave her a crooked smile that made Rey's heart melt. 

 

“Are you just gonna stand there and watch me sleep?” 

 

“Yes. Now you know how much of a creep I am.” Rey giggled. 

 

“You can creep on me anytime.” He reached out to Rey and asked, 

 

“Join me?”

 

Rey looked into his brown eyes and smile as she grabbed his hand. 

 

He wrapped her up in his arms and brought her body close to his. Rey felt so small and protected. She had never felt more at peace in her life. 

 

Rey placed her hands on his broad chest. 

 

“Mmmm. You feel good. Warm, hard, smooth...perfect.” she whispered. 

 

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and sighed, “I am far from perfect, but it means a lot that you think that.” 

 

“Kylo? Why are you in here? You could have woken me up!” Rey tilted her head up so she could look at his face. 

 

“I got back late. I know why you like Poe, he's a good guy, chatty, but a good guy. To tell you the truth, I couldn't find you when I got back. I looked all around for close to 30 minutes before I even thought to look in my room.” Kylo explained. He moved his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear as she giggled. 

 

“When I finally found you, I wasn't sure what to do and you had made it clear about you having your own space during overnights that I thought it would be best for me to sleep in here.” 

 

_ Of course. Duh, Rey! You did make a big deal about having another room. He was being a gentleman and taking your wishes into consideration.  _

 

“Oh, wow.” Rey said as she buried her face into Kylo’s chest. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Oh nothing. I just thought that you were mad at me...maybe?” She kept her face hidden so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was. 

 

Kylo rolled on top of her and tried to look at her in the eyes.

 

“Why in the world would I be mad at you?” 

 

Rey sighed and looked up into his eyes. They seemed to be full of confusion. 

 

“Well, I'm sure it seems like I'm trying to change you...I'm making you apologize to people and I suggested a reward system to change your behavior…” Rey began. 

 

Kylo put his weight on his forearm so he could hold Rey's face with his other hand and stroked her cheek. 

 

“It's time for me to start acting better. It's passed the time, actually. If anything, you are making me a better person and employer. Hux has been on my ass to grow up and start being more...human.” 

 

Rey smiled slightly and leaned into his touch. 

 

“Why didn't you just wake me up?” 

 

“You looked so peaceful, and you've had quite the weekend. I didn't want to wake you up for something as silly as changing rooms, or making good on my reward when we can just do it right now,” Kylo explained as he leaned down and kissed Rey on the neck. 

 

Rey hummed and placed her arms on his shoulders and whispered, “Ok”. 

 

He kissed up her neck and around her jaw before he captured her lips. Even with a hint of morning breathe Rey couldn't get over how amazing he tasted or how much she wanted him. 

 

Rey rubbed her hands up his arms until they were on either side of Kylo's neck. She pulled him down and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. 

 

He moaned as he tasted her. He was now straddling her and his hands were all over her body. He wanted to touch her everywhere. 

 

He moved back down to her neck and bit down harder than he meant, but he was met with a deep moan from Rey.

 

“You like it rough?” Kylo asked as he smiled against her neck. 

 

“Not normally, but I have this thing with my neck. I have a slight obsession with vampires, so I like being bitten…” Rey panted. 

 

“Good to know.” he chuckled as he continued his assault on her neck.

 

He felt himself getting hard and it took all of his control to not take her right here. Instead he settled for gently kneading her breast. 

 

It had been so long since he was able to touch someone like this. He had forgotten how good it felt. 

 

Just then Rey thrust her hips up for some much needed friction and Kylo was more than happy to give it to her. He grinded his hard cock into her, forgetting that he only had his night pants on. 

 

“Oh god.” Rey gasped. With all her might she pushed Kylo back just enough to reach the hem of her shirt and rip it off her body. 

 

Kylo stared down at her in silence, taking her in and converting the sight to memory.

 

Rey didn't know what he was staring at but all her insecures came rushing to her. She covered her face and mumbled,

 

“Sorry I'm so small…”

 

Kylo remembered himself and his eyes snapped up to hers. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I know that I'm small in the boob area, and everywhere else for that matter. I've been told that it's not really a turn on to be with a girl that looks like a little boy...” 

 

Kylo felt a spike of anger rise in him.

 

Who the fuck would say something like that?! 

 

Kylo grabbed her chin to make Rey look at him. 

 

“Listen to me, Rey. You are beautiful, smart, strong and perfect. Anyone who says differently is in need of an eye doctor or needs a serious kick in the ass. You have nothing to be ashamed of or apologize for.” 

 

Rey felt tears run down her cheek.

 

“You have to stop saying such beautiful things to me...or I'll just cry the whole time we are together,” Rey said as she wiped her eyes. 

 

Kylo rolled off of Rey and put his arms around her to hold her close. 

 

“You deserve to be told that you are beautiful. You deserve to be told it every single day. Besides, I find you extremely attractive just the way you are, or I wouldn't be in a constant state of arousal.” 

 

Rey giggled and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Thanks for lightening the mood. Things were getting too deep for me. What's on the agenda today?” she asked as she wrapped her body around his and hugged him tight to her body. 

 

“Whatever you want. We could walk around and see what everyone else is doing, then decide. We could go canoeing on the lake…” Kylo said. 

 

“And I can sing  _ Just Around the Riverbend _ ?” Rey jumped up on her knees. 

 

Kylo laughed.

 

“Yes, if you want…” 

 

“Let's do that!” Rey said as she bolted out of the bed. 

 

Kylo couldn't help but smile and promise  himself that he would do anything to make her this happy for the rest of her life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sugar Baby for sale!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899016) by [ThePorcelainDoll (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThePorcelainDoll)




End file.
